Big Brother, Deidara
by RisoleSoes19
Summary: Ketika malam seusai peperangan, seluruh shinobi merayakannya dengan penuh suka cita. Tapi lain lagi dengan Kurotsuchi yang malah merasa sedih akan kehilangan 'kakak'nya. Memori-memori masa lalunya bersama Deidara terus berputar di benaknya. Bagaimanakah kisah selengkapnya dan juga kisah masa lalu Kurotsuchi bersama Deidara? Simak selengkapnya!


**Big Brother, Deidara (c) **Furikaze Aizawa

Disclamer: Naruto-seisinya sampai kapanpun juga adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: OOC, OC, non-romance, maybe typo(s), alur berantakan, ide cerita pasaran, Hurt/Comfort-nya gak kerasa, dan saya adalah pemula dalam membuat fanfic cannon, mohon bantuannya *bows*

ooo

Malam ini, bintang-bintang di langit berkerlap-kerlip dengan indah nan jelas dipandang mata. Jutaan―bahkan lebih―bintang bertebaran di langit malam yang kini tampak lebih mempesona dengan hiasan berupa manik-manik alam tersebut.

Di bawah langit indah itu, berkumpulah seluruh shinobi yang tersisa dari perang dunia shinobi keempat dengan 2 jinchuriki yang berhasil diselamatkan dan dilindungi dengan segenap jiwa raga di depan mereka.

"Kita berhasil meraih kemenangan dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat, selamat untuk kita semua!" seru Hokage perempuan dengan rambut pirang diikat dua. Ia mengacungkan tangannya ke atas dengan bersemangat.

"Osh!" Sorak-sorak penuh semangat kebahagiaan dari para shinobi kini memenuhi lingkup daerah tersebut. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan air mata bahagia mengiringinya.

Kurotsuchi―kunnoichi dari Iwa―hanya menatap ke sekelilingnya yang sedang bersuka cita dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun ia memasang wajah yang bisa dibilang bahagia, namun hatinya tidak mengatakan kalau ia sedang bersuka cita, melainkan berduka cita.

"Aku..." gumamnya pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Sifatnya yang periang dan _easy-going _kini hilang begitu saja. Entah mengapa, malam ini ia berduka, mengingat kejadian ketika ia melihat Deidara―teman lamanya―kembali ke alam yang seharusnya.

"Kurotsuchi-chan, jangan sedih begitu dong!" hibur kunnoichi asal Konoha yang selalu setia dengan dua cepolan khas China di kepalanya. Tenten namanya, selama perang, Kurotsuchi menjadi lebih dekat dengannya karena memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Ah, Tenten-chan. _Gomen_, aku hanya terharu," sahut Kurotsuchi yang tentu saja mengawurnya.

Tenten hanya memasang tampang curiga. "Benarkah?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kurotsuchi mengangguk yakin. Cukup untuk meyakinkan _weapon queen _itu.

"Oh ya, ayo ikut aku!" Tenten menarik lengan Kurotsuchi, memaksa agar ia mengikutinya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang nampak bingung dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam pikirannya.

"Ikut saja." Begitu jawaban dari Tenten yang masih membuat Kurotsuchi bingung. Terpaksa, ia mengikut saja kemana gadis bercepol dua ini pergi.

Setelah beberapa lama berlari menerobos kerumunan, Tenten berhenti dan melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Kurotsuchi. Otomatis itu membuat Kurotsuchi ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh?" Iris hitamnya menemukan beberapa jounin Konoha sedang kerepotan menyiapkan sesuatu. "Ingin apa mereka?" tanya Kurotsuchi heran.

Tenten hanya tersenyum seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tradisi Konoha. Lihat saja, kau pasti menyukainya!" ujar Tenten yang membuat Kurotsuchi tambah penasaran.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sang hokage kembali berseru. "Oke, semuanya siap?" tanyanya yang merupakan sebuah seruan keras. Semua shinobi yang sedang asik merayakan kemenangan dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Siap untuk apa?"

Shinobi-shinobi dari Desa selain Konoha memandang wajah bingung, penasaran, heran, dan lainnya yang menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang hokage yang satu ini.

"Siap Tsunade-sama!" Sementara itu, shinobi-shinobi asal Konoha menjawabnya dengan antusias dan dalam jangka waktu bersamaan. Termasuk Tenten, yang tentu saja membuat Kurotsuchi semakin bingung juga penasaran.

"Oke, siapkan kembang apinya!" seru Tsunade yang lebih mirip dengan membentak kepada jounin-jounin yang nampak sudah selesai mempersiapkan 'sesuatu'.

"Ne, Kurotsuchi-chan, kau harus melihatnya," ucap Tenten.

POOF! Suuuu(?)...

Sebuah kembang api diluncurkan ke langit. Dengan cepat, kembang api tersebut melesat dan ketika sudah sampai di tempat tertinggi yang bisa ia raih, "DUAR!" Kembang api tersebut meledak.

"Eh? Meledak?" Shinobi-shinobi dari Desa lain nampak tak percaya. Ya, mungkin mereka jarang melihat sebuah kembang api karena mungkin memiliki adat yang berbeda dengan Konoha.

Kalau di Konoha, terdapat sebuah festival bernama _Hanabi Matsuri_. Ya, maka dari itu mereka sudah sering melihat kembang api meletus di depan mereka.

"Mele... Dak?" Kurotsuchi―dengan tatapan kaget namun takjub―memperhatikan setiap kembang api yang meledak.

_DUAR! DUAR!_

"_Katsu!"_

_DUAR!_

"_Deidara-nii, mengapa kau melakukan ini?"_

"_Karena aku membenci Desa kecil tak berkembang ini, un."_

"_Deidara―KYAA!"_

"AH?!" Tiba-tiba, memori masa lalu terputar dengan jelas di benak Kurotsuchi, membuat Kurotsuchi kaget dan hatinya terasa... sakit.

"_A-Aku Kurotsuchi. Kau?"_

"_Deidara."_

Lelaki dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata azure mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kurotsuchi. Ia tersenyum dengan tulus.

"_Seni adalah ledakan, un!"_

Terlihat sosok anak lelaki berusia sekitar 12 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Kau mau latihan lagi?"_

"_Tentu saja, un. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun."_

Kali ini, sosok lelaki itu memakai pakaian ninja dan penutup kepala dengan lambang Desa Iwa.

"_Deidara-nii!"_

"Deidara-nii?" Kurotsuchi terbangun dari lamuannya, ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan kembang api secara bertubi-tubi yang membuat hatinya―sekali lagi―terasa... sakit.

Karena tak tahan, ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Ia terus berlari menerobos kerumunan yang sedang berbahagia dan takjub melihat keindahan langit malam. Ia terus berlari tanpa tujuan, yang penting ia harus menjauhi kerumunan dan memberi jarak yang jauh antara dirinya dengan ledakan kembang api.

ooo

"Hosh... Hosh..." Kini, ia berada di atas bukit kecil yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kerumunan. Suara ledakan kembang api juga tak terlalu terdengar dari radius sejauh ini.

Bruk!  
Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau tersebut. Iris hitamnya memandangi langit malam yang indah. "_Utsukushi_," gumamnya pelan.

"Ledakan, huh? Aku jadi teringat dirimu, Deidara-nii..." Ia menutup kedua matanya, membiarkan memori otaknya memproses kenangan masa lalunya.

-Flashback-  
Kurotsuchi's POV

"Ohayou Tou-san!"

"Ah, Kitsuchi! Wah, kali ini Kurotsuchi ikut ya!"

Aku menatap lekat sosok lelaki tua yang merupakan tsuchikage sekaligus kakekku. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Ohayou Kurotsuchi! Kau mau jadi ninja ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Em, iya!" jawabku sedikit ragu.

"Sedang melatih Deidara, Yah?" tanya ayah sembari mengambil posisi duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Ya, anak itu tak pernah menyerah," jawab kakek sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang lelaki yang nampak lebih tua 2 tahun dariku.

"Ia tak pernah menyerah ya. Semoga kelak ia menjadi ninja hebat sepertimu," ujar ayah. Kakek hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini tertuju kepadaku yang sedang bengong memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemari, Kurotsuchi!" seru kakek. Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke tempat mereka berada. Aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah ayah.

"Hehe, tapi putriku yang satu ini juga tak akan kalah hebatnya dengan Deidara!" ujar ayah penuh rasa bangga, beliau merangkulku seraya melontarkan senyuman ke arahku. "Ya `kan, Kurotsuchi?"

"Tentu! Aku akan menjadi ninja hebat seperti ayah dan kakek!" sahutku mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kau butuh latihan yang keras ya. Jarang lho perempuan sepertimu dapat menjadi seorang kage tapi kalau kau berlatih keras, aku yakin kau juga bisa," ujar kakek. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kakek memutar tubuhnya dan berseru, "Deidara! Ayo kesini!" Lelaki bersurai blonde se-pundak itu berhenti berlatih. Ia pun berlari ke arah sini.

"Ada apa kakek, un?" tanyanya kepada kakek.

"Ehehe. Perkenalkan, anakku dan cucuku," ucap kakek. Beliau menunjuk ke arah kami. Ayah membalasnya dengan "Halo" sedangkan aku hanya diam menatap lelaki itu.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia cantik juga ya,' pikirku.

"Oh! Yoroshiku ne!" Lelaki atau mungkin perempuan itu menunduk ke arah kami. Ia memasang senyum ramah yang membuatnya tampak lebih cantik.

"Aku Kitsuchi. Jounin asal Iwa, yoroshiku ne," ucap ayah. "Kurotsuchi, perkenalkan dirimu," ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan berjalan ke arahnya. "A-Aku Kurotsuchi. Kau?" ucapku sedikit gugup.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan yang begitu antusisas. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Deidara." Ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku.

"E-Eh?" Dengan ragu, aku menerima uluran tangannya.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman ya, Kurotsuchi-chan, un!" ujarnya diiringi cengiran khasnya yang nampak begitu lugu.

"Ehm, Deidara-chan," sahutku.

"Deidara-chan? Aku ini laki tau, un," ujarnya tak terima. Ia memasang wajah cemberut dengan semburat merah yang membuatku juga kakek dan ayah tertawa saking imutnya dia.

"Pff―habisnya kau nampak cantik sih dengan rambut blonde dan mata azure itu," ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"APA KATAMU, UN?!" bentaknya dengan wajah yang kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah. 'Ka-kawaii...' batinku.

"Mpppffttt―" Aku masih berusaha menahan tawa sedangkan kedua orang tua di belakangku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Go-Gomen ne," ucapku.

"Tak apa," sahutnya dingin tapi masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'Ah~ tsundere,' batinku. "Semoga kita bisa berteman dan menjadi ninja yang hebat bersama!" ujarku bersemangat.

Deidara terdiam. "Mm. Kita akan membentuk tim dan melawan semua kejahatan di dunia shinobi dan kita akan menggabungkan seluruh dunia shinobi lalu un―"

"Iya iya!" potongku yang membuat Deidara terdiam. Aku hanya tertawa kecil seraya memamerkan tangan yang membentuk lambang _peace_.

Sebuah awal pertemuan di hari yang indah.

-End of Flashback and Kurotsuchi's POV-

"Huh, kau begitu lugu ya ketika itu, Deidara-nii," ucap Kurotsuchi sembari bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Kini, ia duduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk. Kedua lengannya memeluk lututnya dan dagunya menempel di atasnya.

"Dulu kau begitu antusias untuk menciptakan kedamaian di dunia shinobi. Membasmi kejahatan, menjadi pemimpin, huh sangat heroic," ucap Kurotsuchi sembari memasang senyum kecil.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke langit yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Langit malam di sana masih berhiasi ledakan kembang api yang terus menerus dilontarkan.

"Ledakan ya? Dulu kau sangat senang ketika berhasil menentukan jurus handalanmu," gumam Kurotsuchi

-Flashback-  
Kurotsuchi's POV

"Ledakan?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Memperhatikan Deidara yang kini sedang asik dengan sebuah tanah liat putih di tangannya.

"Iya ledakan, un. Menurutmu ledakan itu apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang masih terfokus pada tanah liat berbentuk burung di tangannya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Le-da-kan itu... penghancuran?" jawabku ragu. Memang, setahuku ketika sesuatu meledak yang akan terjadi adalah kehancuran dari benda yang meledak juga objek yang diledakan.

"Ya, itu juga bisa tapi―" Deidara bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap tanah liat putih berbentuk burungnya. Kemudian, HUP! Ia melepaskannya dan membiarkannya terbang. "―ledakan itu indah. KATSU!"

BOOM!  
Burung yang ia lepaskan tadi meledak. Membuat sebuah ledakan kecil namun tetap saja mengejutkan.

"Eh? Ke-kemana burungnya? Mengapa kau ledakan, Deidara-san? Burung itu sudah diciptakan dengan indah―"

"Bukan. Seni bukanlah tanah liat berbentuk burung tadi. Itu hanyalah sebuah perantara untuk menciptakan seni yang asli," ucapnya memotong ucapanku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Seni yang asli? Apa itu?"

Ia memasang seringaian khasnya. Deidara mengambil napas perlahan kemudian mengeluarkannya. "Seni adalah ledakan, un!" pekiknya sekuat tenaga.

Aku terdiam melihatnya. "Eh? Ledakan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Benar sekali! Itulah prinsip seniku dan juga jurus handalanku mulai sekarang, un!" serunya dengan semangat '45 mengelilinginya.

"Ehehehe benarkah? Aku rasa itu cukup unik," ucapku sedikit _sweatdrop._

"Kurotsuchi-chan, ayo ikut aku ke kakek, un! Aku mau memberitahukan kakek tua itu tentang jurus baruku ini, un!" ajaknya dengan begitu bersemangat.

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Oke, ayo!" Aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku kemudian mengejar Deidara yang sudah berlari mendahuluiku.

Pagi yang indah dengan jurus yang baru.

Sebentar, dari mana ia mendapatkan tanah liat itu?

-End of Flashback and Kurotsuchi's POV-

"Aku menemukannya ketika perjalanan kesini," gumamnya pelan. Mengingat akan jawaban Deidara ketika ia tanya "Dari mana kau mendapatkan tanah liat itu?" dan Deidara menjawab diiringi cengiran khasnya, "Aku menemukannya ketika perjalanan kesini, un!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa '-un'-nya," gumamnya pelan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ahahaha, sampai sekarang aku tetap saja penasaran dengan '-un'mu itu," ucap Kurotsuchi sembari menatap rerumputan hijau yang menari-nari diterpa angin malam.

-Flashback-  
Kurotsuchi's POV

Aku menatap sosok yang berada di sebelahku heran. Menatap sosok bersurai blonde dengan mata azure yang sedang asik menyantap kudapan rasa cokelat itu.

"Deidara-san," panggilku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku seraya bertanya, "Apdah apvah, umn?" dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan kudapannya itu.

"Ditelan dulu baru ngomong huh!" Aku mengingatkannya. Ia lalu menelan kudapannya dan kembali fokus denganku. "Etto, mengapa kau selalu mengatakan 'un' di akhir kalimatmu bahkan ketika berbicara denganku? Rasanya namaku adalah Un," tanyaku penasaran.

Ia hanya terdiam, berpikir, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan _kepo_-ku. "Em, karena itu sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil, un!" jawabnya dengan wajah sedikit ragu. Dengan cengiran khasnya untuk menutupi rasa ragu tersebut.

"Yakin?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Etto, mungkin faktor keturunan kali ya, un," jawabnya _ngaco_.

'F-Faktor keturunan? Emangnya diabetes apa!' Aku hampir tertawa namun ku tahan agar membuatnya semakin gugup. Oke, aku akui aku hanya sekedar iseng mengerjainya namun aku juga sedikit penasaran sih.

"Coba kau ngomong 'Konnichiwa Kurotsuchi-chan' tanpa un!" suruhku. Deidara menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap wajahku yang kupasang serius agar membuatnya semakin gugup.

Aha~ lucunya ia sekarang dengan wajah gugupnya. Aku tak yakin kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya, un!" sahutnya mantap. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau yakin kah, un~?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda, namun wajahnya nampak yakin.

"Sangat, un!" sahutnya mantap dengan api berkobaran di sekelilingnya.

"Coba!" ujarku dengan wajah menantang. Aku bisa mendengarnya sedang merutuk diriku, namun aku cuek.

Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang mengatur pernapasan dan― "Konnichiwa Kurotsuchi-chan―"

PLUK(?)!  
Aku memasukan kudapanku yang berupa kue cokelat ke dalam mulutnya, membuat ucapannya terhenti. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada 'un' di kalimatnya barusan. Yang ada hanyalah sapaan beserta namaku yang suci nan bersih.

"Nampaknya aku harus melakukannya setiap kali kau akan berkata 'un'," ucapku polos. Namun dalam hati, aku tertawa. Lihatlah wajahnya yang menahan amarah! Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"BWAH!" Ia mengunyah kemudian menelan kudapanku. Lalu ia memasang tatapan mengancam kepadaku. Aku hanya nyengir kemudian beranjak dari bangkuku.

"Terima kasih kudapannya Bibi!" Dan...

STEP STEP STEP STEP!

"LARI!" teriakku sambil berlari dengan cepatnya, berlari menjauh dari sosok Deidara yang kini tengah di ambang kemarahannya.

"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU, UN!" teriaknya. Ia pun berlari menyusulku dengan aura monster di sekitarnya.

"Ahahaha...!" aku tertawa sambil tetap berlari.

Siang yang hangat dengan acara kejar-kejaran yang tak terhenti sampai kakek turun tangan.

"Da-Dasar anak-anak..." gumam ayah yang jatuh kepusingan mengejar kami.

-End of Flashback and Kurotsuchi's POV-

"Ahahaha dasar!" Kurotsuchi tertawa di tengah kesedihannya itu. Mengingat masa lalu, terkadang bisa membuat hati menjadi terhibur dengan adegan-adegan konyol yang telah lampau. Ya kan?

"Huh, oh ya, aku jadi ingat! Dulu, aku memanggilmu dengan 'Deidara-san' lalu berubah menjadi 'Deidara-nii'! Karena apa ya dulu?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Berharap salah satu bintang menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan ia berharap bahwa bintang itu adalah Deidara yang kini telah berada di alam sana.

-Flashback-  
Kurotsuchi's POV

Siang ini seusai menjalankan misi, aku dan Deidara beristirahat di tempat latihan. Kami berdua makan nasi kepal yang menjadi bekal kami untuk misi tadi.

"Deidara-san," panggilku. Ia menoleh seraya berkata, "Un?"

"Entah mengapa aku ingin menanyakannya kepadamu, apakah kau punya saudara?" tanyaku dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"Uhm..." Ia nampak berpikir. "Tidak kurasa," jawabnya pelan.

"Souka," sahutku.

Hening.

"Kalau Kurotsuchi-chan sendiri, un?" tanyanya.

Aku menjawab dengan pelan, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu." Deidara menaruh bungkus nasi kepalnya di atas rerumputan. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita, menjadi saudara, un?" usulnya diiringi cengiran khasnya.

Aku berhenti makan untuk sementara. "Menjadi saudara?" tanyaku sambil menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Iya, un!" sahutnya mantap.

"Bukankah kita harus meminta ijin dulu lalu membuat persetujuan, sertifikat dan―"

"Ah! Gak usah ribet-ribet deh, un! Anggap saja aku kakakmu, kamu adikku, un. Kau memanggilku _onni-san_, aku memanggilmu _imotou_. Begitu saja kok repot sih, un!" jelasnya memotong ucapanku.

Aku terdiam. Lumayan juga. "Baik, aku akan memanggilmu Deidara-nii dan kau tetap memanggilku Kurotsuchi-chan pun tak apa. Tapi, kalau ada orang-orang bertanya tentang panggilan kita, anggap saja sebagai panggilan hormatku kepadamu dan panggilan akrabmu kepadaku!" timpalku.

"Baiklah, un! Tapi, mengapa aku tidak memanggilmu Kuro-chan saja, un?" tanyanya heran.

"Kuro kan artinya hitam. Aku tidak mau dipanggil hitam, seperti apa saja," jawabku lugu. Ia hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya sudah, Kurotsuchi-chan, un! Aku akan menjadi kakak seperti yang kau idamkan, un!" ujarnya antusias. Ia mengelus-elus rambut hitam pendekku.

Hangat. Penuh rasa sayang. Inikah rasanya memiliki seorang kakak?

"Dan kau harus menuruti apa yang onni-san-mu suruh ya, un. Termasuk bersih-bersih rumah, membelikan kudapan, memberikan minuman ketika selesai latihan, dan lainnnya ya, un!" ujarnya setengah meledek.

Bersih-bersih? Membelikan kudapan? Memberikan minuman? "Kau kira aku ini pembantu apa?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Meskipun aku tau ia hanya bercanda dengan cengiran yang kini terukir di wajah setengah-setengahnya. Setengah tampan, setengah cantik. Tapi lebih dominan cantik sih.

"Hehehe, _peace_,un!" Ia memamerkan telapak tangannya yang kini membentuk lambang _peace_.

"Kau!" Aku mengambil ancang-ancang itu memukul, namun dengan cepat Deidara menahannya.

"Eits, gak boleh gitu sama kakak ya, un," ujarnya dengan senyum puas. Jadi ini yang ia rencanakan?

"DEIDARA-NII CURANG!" pekikku yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa menggelegar dari Deidara.

-End of Flashback and Kurotsuchi's POV-

"Hm, hari yang begitu indah ya, Deidara-nii?" ucapnya sambil menatap langit. Tak terasa, setitik air mata mulai turun dari bola mata beriris hitamnya.

Lalu, butir demi butir air mata jatuh mengiringi air mata pertama. Perlahan menjadi sebuah tangisan yang pecah. Tangisan penuh kesedihan.

"DEIDARA-NII!" teriak Kurotsuchi dengan sekuat tenaga, mengeluarkan rasa sedih yang bertebaran di seluruh tubuhnya. [A/N: Bertebaran alay banget bahasanya, gak cocok pisan!]

"KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MENJADI KAKAK YANG BAIK, KAKAK YANG KU IDAMKAN. KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MEMBASMI KEJAHATAN DAN MEMIMPIN DUNIA SHINOBI. DENGAN JURUS BERUPA LEDAKANMU ITU, KAU TERSENYUM DAN BERKATA BEGITU ANTUSIASNYA UNTUK MEWUJUDKANNYA. Tapi, sekarang... MENGAPA DEIDARA-NII? MENGAPA?" teriaknya diiringi air mata deras dan isakan kesedihan.

"Hiks, Deidara-nii..." Ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Menempelkan dagunya di atas lututnya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras.

-Flashback-  
Kurotsuchi's POV

Aku terdiam, menatap langit senja yang begitu jingga. Mengapa nampak begitu jingga? Biasanya tak se-jingga itu.

"Kurotsuchi-san!" teriakan yang diirngi suara gebrakan pintu itu membuatku tersadar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada sesosok shinobi selevel denganku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit kaget melihat wajahnya yang nampak bingung, kaget, dan lainnya. Napasnya juga masih terengah-engah.

"A-Anu, Deidara-san," jawabnya sembari mengatur napasnya.

'DEIDARA-NII?!' Mataku membulat mendengar namanya.

Penjelasan dari jounin itu membuatku bingung. Pikiranku penuh akan beribu pertanyaan tentangnya.

Bukankah ia telah pergi dari desa? Ia seorang pengkhianat desa yang menjadi teroris bayaran. Lalu mengapa ia kembali ke desa dan meledakannya?

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku kemudian berlari keluar mengikuti shinobi yang tadi.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk bola mataku. Akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya sekali lagi, namun, ia...

STEP!  
Shinobi itu menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula aku.

Ku tatap bagian selatan desa yang kini telah hancur terbakar.

DUAR!  
Terdengar suara ledakan, api yang dihasilkan membara begitu panasnya. Api tersebut menjulang tinggi ke langit.

"Ledakan." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. _"Seni adalah ledakan, un!" _Itu pasti Deidara!

"Hey kau! Tolong berjaga di sini bersama shinobi yang lain, aku akan mengejarnya!" perintahku. Ia hanya berkata "SIAP!" lalu aku pun berlari meninggalkannya, ke tempat Deidara berada.

Ia pasti terbang di tengah-tengah desa ini dengan burung tanah liatnya. Jadi, aku tau persis di mana ia sekarang.

STEP!

"DEIDARA-NII!" teriakku ketika ekor mataku melihat sosok dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah sedang terbang menggunakan burung besar berwarna putih.

"Eh?" Ia tampak mencari-cari sosok yang barusan berteriak. Ia pun menatap ke bawah. "OH, KUROTSUCHI-CHAN, UN!"

Suaranya tampak berbeda dari dulu! Suaranya, menggambarkan sebuah balas dendam dan kejahatan. Tak seperti suaranya yang begitu antusias dan semangat. Meskipun sama, tapi aku dapat merasakan perbedaannya.

"Deidara-nii, mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku dengan tatapan kecewa. Kecewa melihat kelakuan _kakak_, lebih tepatnya orang yang kuanggap sebagai kakakku.

"Karena aku membenci Desa kecil tak berkembang ini, un," jawabnya singkat tanpa ada rasa yang menghambat ucapannya barusan. 'Membenci? Bukankah ia mencintai desa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Deidara―KYA!" Tanpa kusadari, ia menjatuhkan bom yang membuatku terpental.

BRUKH!  
"Ugh..." Aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan melawan. Ku bentuk beberapa segel tangan.

"Lava release! HYAH!" Entah jurus apa yang telah kukeluarkan, namun aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku telah menyerangnya. Namun dengan sergap, ia―atau lebih tepatnya burungnya―menghindar dari seranganku barusan.

SLUSH(?)!

Lava yang kukeluarkan jatuh kembali ke tanah dan menghasilkan kobaran api yang lebih besar.

'Kalau aku memakai teknik lava, desa ini akan semakin terbakar. Tapi, kalau aku memakai teknik tanah, tidak akan mempan ke padanya. Berati sekarang kita hanya bisa mundur,' pikirku.

"DEIDARA-NII!" teriakku. Ia menatapku dengan entah tatapan apa itu.

"JIKA KAU SUDAH MENGKHIANATI DESA INI, PERGI SEKARANG JUGA! KAU SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKI HAK UNTUK MASUK SEMBARANGAN KE DESA KAMI! KAU SUDAH BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KAMI LAGI!" perintahku seperti seharusnya. Meskipun agak berat rasanya untuk memberitahunya seperti itu.

Namun, Deidara hanya mengangguk dan menjawab dengan, "Terserah sih, un. Namun, baiklah, un!"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sampai sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Kurotsuchi-san!" panggil seorang shinbo dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang h

arus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Ehm." Aku berpikir sejenak. "Kita harus mundur! Lepaskan Deidara-nii, berhenti mengejarnya! Untuk sekarang, lebih penting jika kita menghentikan kobaran api ini sebelum menyebar ke bagian desa lainnya! Kumpulkan bala bantuan, carilah air sebanyak mungkin!" perintahku.

Shinobi yang aku lupa namanya itu hanya menjawab dengan "BAIK!" kemudian kembali ke tempat semula dan menjalankan persis seperti yang telah kuperintahkan.

Aku menatap ke langit senja yang sangat jingga itu. Ku cari sosok Deidara beserta burungnya, namun tidak berhasil ku temukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Deidara maupun burung tanah liatnya. Berarti ia sudah pergi, syukurlah.

"Sebenarnya, apa niatmu Deidara-nii?" tanyaku kepada bekas tanah liat yang telah ia turunkan.

Dan syukurlah, bagian selatan desa yang telah terbakar itu bisa diatasi dan api sudah dipadamkan. Dan untungnya, tidak ada korban jiwa. Namun kami kehilangan satu ninja berbakat yang ternyata telah berpaling dari desa kami, yaitu Deidara. Deidara-nii.

-End of Flashback and Kurotsuchi's POV-

"Hiks... Hiks..." Di sisi lain, Kurotsuchi masih terisak ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Di mana ia melihat secara langsung, Deidara yang tengah meledakan desa. Untungnya ia hanya sempat meledakan bagian selatan desa.

"Hiks, Deidara-nii..." Ia terus terisak sampai beberapa menit terlewati.

Angin malam berhembus, membuat rambut hitam Kurotsuchi berdansa bersama rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya.

STEP!  
Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang telah mengikutinya sejak tadi.

BRUKH!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kurotsuchi. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Hah? Aku di mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya cahaya kuning mengelilinginya. "Aku di mana?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kurotsuchi-chan," Sebuah suara membuat Kurotsuchi tersontak. Ia mengenali suara itu dengan baik, suara yang sama seperti dahulu kala. Suara dari orang yang begitu ia sayangi, sampai ia menganggapnya kakak. Ya, itu adalah suara milik Deidara.

"Deidara-nii?" Nampak, di depan mata Kurotsuchi, sosok Deidara berdiri dengan senyuman lembut melekat di bibirnya.

"Konbawa, Kurotsuchi-chan, un. _Ogenki desuka_?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ka-kau? Deidara-nii?" tanya Kurotsuchi tak percaya.

"Hehe, iya ini aku, un! Heh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Kau kan yang bilang kalau kita harus menjawab setiap kita diberi pertanyaan meskipun itu hanyalah hal yang sepele, un," ucapnya _sewot_. Kurotsuchi hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Hai, genki desu_," jawabnya.

"Nah gitu dong, un!" sahut Deidara.

Tiba-tiba hening menyelimuti.

"Ne, Kurotsuchi-chan, un." Ucapan dari Deidara itu membuat Kurotsuchi menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Gomen. Gomen kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu, un. Gomen kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak idamanmu yang akan membasmi kejahatan dan menyatukan dunia shinobi, un. Nampaknya, akulah kejahatan itu," ujarnya penuh rasa menyesal dan kecewa. Kurotsuchi hanya tersenyum. Setitik air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya.

HUG(?)!

Ia memeluk Deidara dengan erat. "Iya, aku memaafkanmu Deidara-nii. Aku tau ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kau dipaksa masuk organisasi itu kan? Dan kau disuruh untuk menghancurkan desa saat itu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf. Itu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang," ujarnya diiringi tangisan.

Deidara memelukku balik, ia mengelus rambut hitam Kurotsuchi dengan lembut. "Arigato, Kurotsuchi-chan," ucapnya dengan lembut.

'Tunggu! A-ri-ga-to Ku-ro-tsu-chi-chan. Tanpa un?' pikirnya.

"Ehehe, nampaknya ada cara lain yang bisa membuatmu tidak mengucapkan 'un' di akhir kalimat ya Deidara-nii," ucap Kurotsuchi dengan cengiran khasnya, namun ia tetap menangis. Terharu.

"Heh! Jangan menangis gitu dong, un! Bikin aku sedih juga tau, un!" ujarnya _sewot_. Mata azure-nya kini berkaca-kaca. Kurotsuchi hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya lebih erat, begitu pula Deidara.

Pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang hangat. Rasanya sudah lama mereka berdua tidak merasakannya, terutama Deidara. Rasa kekeluargaan yang muncul membuat kedua hati mereka terasa nyaman. Kehatangan yang diberikan oleh keluarga memang mengalahkan segalanya di Dunia.

"Sudah belum, Dei?" Suara yang terdengar begitu dingin membuat kedua insan kakak beradik itu tersadar dan saling melepaskan pelukannya.

"Danna?!" tanya Deidara tak percaya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok bersurai merah dengan mata hazel yang kini berdiri di belakang Deidara.

"Namaku Sasori, aku adalah partner dari Deidara. Kau pasti adiknya ya, yoroshiku," ujarnya sambil menundukan badannya.

"Danna! Tak usah seformal itu, un!" ujar Deidara.

"Terserah aku, _brat_!" ucapnya cuek. Ia kembali menatap Kurotsuchi dengan tatapan polos.

"Jadi, kau adiknya Deidara ya?" tanyanya.

"I-Iya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kurotsuchi sedikit ragu melihat sosok lelaki yang berdiri di depannya kini.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Deidara sebelum ia bergabung Akatsuki," ucapnya. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Kurotsuchi sembari memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh! Organisasi jahat itu!" timpalnya.

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Sasori.

"Hey, un! Aku ini kakaknya, un! Jadi, aku yang mengurusnya Danna, un!" ujar Deidara yang kembali _sewot_.

"Huh, sesekali perhatikanlah sikap adikmu ini. Dia nampak dewasa. Tidak sepertimu yang masih seperti anak kecil yang begitu menyusahkan diriku," ujar Sasori yang menurut Kurotsuchi sedikit alay.

Kurotsuchi hanya tertawa kecil sembari melihat perdebatan kedua orang di depannya itu.

"Ne, terima kasih telah menjaga Deidara-nii selama ia bergabung dengan Akatsuki," ucap Kurotsuchi yang diiringi tundukan badannya.

"Doita. Apapun akan kulakukan demi anak menyusahkan ini," sahut Sasori datar. Ia tidak menyadari partnernya kini sedang kesal.

"Ah! Kalian ini selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil saja, un! Kau juga, Kurotsuchi-chan! Aku ini kakakmu jadi akulah yang seharusnya berkata demikian, un! Danna juga!" bentak Deidara yang sekali lagi _sewot_.

"_Sewot _terus Dei, tapi kan itu kenyataan," sahut Sasori dengan cuek-nya. Dan sekali lagi, Kurotsuchi tertawa melihat keduanya berdebat.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya bukan, Dei?" Sasori menatap Deidara.

"Un," sahut Deidara. Ia melangkah ke arah Kurotsuchi dan CUP! Ia mencium dahinya.

"E-Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kurotsuchi sambil memegangi dahinya, tak percaya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _my dearest imotou_, un," sahut Deidara lembut sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang begitu tulus nan lembut.

"Halah! Udah ngomong bahasa Inggris gitu tetep aja pakai embel-embel 'un'," ledek Sasori.

"DANNA!" bentak Deidara namun Sasori hanya pasang wajah cuek.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Deidara _my dearest onni-san_," balas Kurotsuchi juga dengan sneyumannya yang begitu lembut.

"Baik-baik saja ya di Dunia, un. Aku akan terus mengawasimu dari alam sana, un," ucap Deidara. Kurotsuchi hanya mengangguk. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Sasori yang sedang asik mainan kuku [A/N: WHOT?] sambil menunggu adegan kasih sayang yang dilontarkan sang kakak Deidara kepada sang adik Kurotsuchi.

"Iya iya Danna, un!" sahut Deidara. Ia bergegas menuju tempat Danna-nya berdiri.

"Jaga dirimu, Kurotsuchi-chan..."

"Kurotsuchi-chan..."

"Kurotsuchi-chan..."

Suara Deidara menggema di kedua telinga Kurotsuchi.

"AH!" Kurotsuchi membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Rerumputan?"

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap sosok lelaki tinggi bersurai perak.

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Kurotsuchi yang masih kebingugan. "Aku di mana?"

"Di tempat kau menangis tadi," jawab Kakashi. "Maaf aku telah mengikutimu karena tadi aku melihat kau menangis di tengah kerumunan. Aku penasaran maka dari itu aku mengikutimu," jelas Kakashi yang mengerti tatapan Kurotsuchi yang mengekspresikan kebingungan.

"Souka. Jadi itu tadi hanyalah mimpi," ucap Kurotsuchi pelan.

"Aku tidak tau kau bermimpi tentang apa, tapi aku rasa itu ada kaitannya dengan Deidara ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya," jawab Kurotsuchi pelan.

"Dengar, biarkanlah ia di alam sana. Aku tak begitu tau tentangnya, namun nampaknya ia masih menyayangimu meskipun ia mantan anggota Akatsuki," hibur Kakashi. Kurotsuchi hanya memasang senyum kecil.

"Aku tau," sahutnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dengan yang lain untuk merayakan kemenangan kita di sana?" ajak Kakashi sembari menunjuk ke arah kerumunan yang masih saja bermain kembang api. Ya, sekarang bukan kembang api yang diletuskan ke udara namun kembang api yang dipegang di tangan.

"Ayo! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" sahut Kurotsuchi bersemangat. Ia beranjak dari posisinya. Semua kesedihan mengalir begitu saja. Ia merasa puas telah mengekspresikan kesedihannya juga telah bertemu Deidara meskipun hanya di mimpi.

HUP!

Kakashi berlari dengan cepatnya, diiringi oleh Kurotsuchi di belakangnya.

'Deidara-nii, di manapun kau berada sekarang. Aku menyayangimu.'

_Aku juga menyayangimu, Kurotsuchi-chan, un_.

**Owari**


End file.
